Natalie Swift
Natalie Swift is a main character and protagonist of Magical Girls. She is the civilian identity of the Green Elementalist Guardian. She temporarily left the Magical Girls after recovering from an evil spell but has since rejoined them. Background Season One Natalie was being bullied by two popular girls, Tatum Act and Morgan Carrera, when a new girl named Keira Hartily stood up for her. The two became quick friends and bonded, especially when Natalie witnessed Keira transforming for the first time. When Keira confessed to Natalie that she liked Anthony Wallender, Natalie reluctantly told her that he was actually Tatum's boyfriend. The following day, Natalie witnessed Keira being attacked by a monster and her willingness to help her friend activated the green Elementalist Crystal and she too transformed. A few days later, Natalie attempted to stand up to Tatum when she made fun of the crystals worn by Natalie and Keira, calling Tatum a bitch. A teacher overheard Natalie's remark and sent her to the principal's office, where she a warning and detention. After school Aasim telepathically communicated to her that Keira was in trouble and lead her to the scene of a fight. Keira and Natalie transformed and fought Osmose, who defeated the two girls. They were saved when Morgan appeared and transformed into the Orange Guardian. She was romantically interested in a boy named Leon, although she told Keira that she thought she had no chance with him. Later during the same day she told this to Keira, Leon asked her out and the pair went out for coffee. In Act 8, she received a makeover from Morgan. This was met by Keira's magically enhanced jealousy, but the pair made up and defeated Jelacite after the spell was broken. During her second date with Leon, he witnessed her transform after following her, but he promised her that she did not need to worry and he would keep her secret. Leon was unknowingly killed by Serpens, who assumed his identity. While he was pretending to be Leon, he seduced Natalie and infected her with his poisonous venom, putting her into a sleep spell. When she awakened the following day she discovered her crystal had been stolen. Later that day she aided her fellow magical girls in defeating a monster created from her crystal's energy, only when she transformed this time she was infected by one of Rajani's dark spells and turned evil. While under the evil spell, she worked against her former friends. Eventually Rajani sent her into Sanctuary to attack Aasim while he was meditating and regenerating his energy. With Rajani's spell, she destroyed Aasim. In Act 16, her fake crystal was destroyed and she was saved. It was revealed that she hadn't really destroyed Aasim but had scattered his energy, when he offered her crystal back, she rejected it and left the magical girls. Feeling like she'd betrayed and hurt her friends, Natalie kept her distance from them. When the girls celebrated Stella's birthday, she'd been invited by Keira but watched from outside instead of joining them. She ran into Ty Broadbeck and the talked about feeling lonely and lost. Natalie told Ty she was afraid her friends would never forgive her because she'd been a bad friend but Ty told her that it'd be alright and she just needed to apologize and start over with them. Natalie then kissed Ty, letting her emotions get to her. The pair gave in to each other before leaving to have sex. In Act 20, she rejoined the Magical Girls. Her crystal at first rejected her, knocking her unconscious. When she awoke, she questioned why she could transform. Aasim told her that only she and her crystal knew the answer to that, only when Natalie finally came to terms with being evil and hurting her friends and understanding that it wasn't her fault, could she transform. After doing so, she helped her friends to defeat Spidora and Serpens. In the vortex, Natalie was shown an illusion of her fallen boyfriend, Leon. She stated her concern for him and how glad she was that his mother would see him again. Serpens soon appeared and killed the Leon-illusion, enraging Natalie. After fighting and defeating the Thunder Titan, Natalie took on Serpens for the final time and destroyed him. She later appeared as an illusion to Stella, being killed by Rajani's energy blast. Natalie has shown to be a loyal friend, standing up for her friends rather than herself when Tatum bully's them. She also has stated she comes from a poor family, telling Tatum this when she insults her clothes. When Ty asked Stella to give him a chance and date him, Natalie confessed to Keira that she'd slept with Ty and worried that Stella would hate her because of this. Guardian of Thunder As Guardian of Thunder of the Magical Girls, also retroactively known as the Green Guardian. Arsenal *Green Elementalist Crystal *Heart Wand *Lightning Klaive Tecniques *'Thunder Lightning Strike': Using the heart wand, she slashes her opponent with a strike of lightning that then electrocutes them. *'Volt Cannon': She charges a powerful bolt of lightning with her wand and shoots her opponent with it like a bullet. *'Stone Lightning Pulse': Using the Lightning Klaive, she shoots a bolt of lightning and charged up rocks from the earth at her opponent. Category:Guardian of lightning Category:Magical Girl Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Hero Category:Villain Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2